Naked Mole Pokemon
by Samsapoping
Summary: After Ash and Co. find Rufus, they meet Kim and Ron. While Wade is trying to find a way for his friends to return to their world, Drakken and Shego come to cause havoc. Will the heroes win? Will Kim and Ron return home? KimxRon, AshxDawn
1. Chapter 1: New Pokemon?

**Hello! I can't believe no one has a Pokemon/KP crossover on here!**

**Guess that means that I'm the 1at one!**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's eat!" The future pokemon master cried.

We join our 3 heroes having lunch in the middle of a forest near Jubilife City. Ash and his best buddy and pokemon Pikachu took a seat while Brock was setting the food down on the table. Dawn got to her seat after she gave some pokemon food to the group's pokemon.

"What are we having?" Ash asked.

"A Cheese Sandwich." Brock answered.

"Smells good!" Dawn said smelling her sandwich.

"Tastes good too." Ash said while chewing on his snack.

**

* * *

A Few Feet Away**

"MMMM. Cheese!" A pokemon said, smelling the scents of the food. He then started running towards the tasty cheese.

**

* * *

Back to Ash and the gang**

"These are good!" Ash cried, rubbing his half full belly.

While the gang were eating, the tiny pokemon ran up onto the table and went into Ash's sandwich. The raven haired trainer grabbed his meal and opened his mouth for another bite. Suddenly, Ash felt something moving inside the sandwich.

"What the?" Ash said.

Suddenly, the pokemon popped out of the sandwich.

"Hi!" The pokemon said.

Ash freaked out so bad, he sent his lunch into the air, sending the poor pokemon in the air. Dawn stopped eating as soon as she saw the pokemon falling down from the sky and ran to save him. She got into position to here the pokemon was going to land and had her hands out.

"I got ya!" Dawn cried.

The pokemon landed safely in the brunette's hands, but Ash's sandwich landed in the ground.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked.

The pokemon looked like he was naked because his whole body was pink. He looked about half of Piplup, had huge buck teeth like a rat, and had black eyes, claws, and feet.

"What pokemon is that?" Ash asked while he got out his pokedex.

"Pokemon Unknown. No Data" Ash's pokedex said as it scanned the naked animal.

"Not a Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Then what is it?" Brock asked.

Suddenly, a rumble was heard from someone's stomach.

"More." The creature groaned while holding his little belly.

"Aww. You can have the rest of my sandwich." Dawn kindly said.

The blue haired coordinator brought the hungry animal to her sandwich. Since Dawn was already full and there was still half of her cheese sandwich left, she let the naked creature eat the rest.

As soon as the animal saw the food, he became excited.

"Oh yeah!" The animal said before lunging at the sandwich.

As soon as the animal touched Dawn's lunch, he opened his mouth as wide as possible and took a huge bite out of it. In less than 4 bites, the sandwich was gone as the animal was now full.

"Oh my!" Dawn said with a giggle.

"That thing eats as much as you Ash." She added.

"Burp!" The animal made a cute burp.

"What should we do with him?" Dawn asked.

"We should head to Jubilife City and check if he has a owner." Brock answered.

"Do you have an owner?" Dawn asked the animal.

"mmhmm." He nodded yes.

"Since he looks like he's trained, he must have an owner." Brock said.

"Then, let's..." Ash stopped by the rumble of his stomach.

"go after lunch." Ash blushed, holding his belly.

While Ash was having a brand new sandwich made by Brock, Dawn was introducing the naked creature to the pokemon and they accepted him as their new friend.

**

* * *

After Lunch**

The group continued along the path towards Jubilife City.

Since there was no room for the animal to stay, Dawn let him stay in her beanie hat on her head. The brunette gave a warning to the animal that if she felt him eating her hair, she would kill him. The little rodent just fell asleep in Dawn's hat, not making any movements.

As the group proceeded, they heard a beeping ringtone.

"Beep beep be-ep"

"Do you guys hear something?" Ash asked.

They heard the beeps again and Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder. He heard the beeps again and followed the sound.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he and the rest of the gang followed the mouse pokemon into a bush.

They went through a nearby bush and found some weird looking device lying on the grass.

"What is this?" Ash asked.

"It looks like a new pokedex model." Dawn answered.

They then found out that the beeping came from the device. The device was about the size of a pokedex, but it was blue. It had a blue button on the left side with some white next to it and a d-pad on the right side.

Ash picked up the device and turned it on, making the black screen changed to a kid.

"Hey guys. I HEY!" The kid gasped as he saw a group of kids.

The boy was black and had black eyes, freckles, and short black hair. He was sitting in front of acomputer in his room along with some monitors.

"Um. Hi." Ash said nervously.

"Who are you?"Dawn asked.

"My name is Wade." The boy said.

"I'm the one who created the device you are holding." He added.

"I'm Ash and this is my friends Dawn and Brock." Ash said showing Wade his friends.

"Pika Pikachu!" A voice cried.

"What was that?" Wade asked.

"Oh! And this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash forgot to mentioned.

"OK?" Wade said.

The boy noticed something moving inside Dawn's hat and was curious about it.

"Hey Dawn?" Wade asked.

"You have something in your hat." He added.

"We know. We found this hungry animal and we're taking him back to his owner." Dawn responded.

The animal popped his head underneath the brunette's beanie hat and gasped at who he saw.

"Rufus!" Wade gasped.

"Thanks so much!" Wade said with joy.

"You know this thing?" Brock asked.

"I know who owns him and he's with a friend of mine." Wade said.

"I want you to find a girl named Kim Possible. The owner should be with her." He added.

"Kim Possible?" The group asked.

* * *

**How did you enjoy this chapter?**

**This story will take place during Season 4 of Kim Possible. Drakken and Shego will be the villains.**

**

* * *

Please Review, Comment, and Check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Impossible

**Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who's Kim Possible?" Dawn asked.

Wade turned one of his monitors to reveal a picture a picture of Kim.

"This is what Kim looks like." Wade answered.

"She was gorgeous!" Brock said while blushing.

The girl had long, orange hair that went down to her back. She had emerald colored eyes, and dark orange lipstick on her lips. She was wearing a purple and black pants with a purple stripe going down. Finally, she wore gloves, a belt with a pocket, and gray shoes for her feet.

"The device you are holding is named after Kim." Wade said.

"I call it the Kimmunicator!" He added.

"Well that's cool." Ash said.

"We thought that it was a pokedex." Dawn giggled.

"What's a pokedex?" Wade asked.

The gang gasped at what the boy asked.

"You're kidding?" Dawn asked.

"Sorry to say this, but my friends and I aren't from your world." Wade answered.

"Oh." The gang said.

"That's why Rufus is not a pokemon. He's from a different dimension!" Brock said.

"That's right!" Wade said.

"A pokedex is a handheld device that stores data about pokemon." Dawn answered as she showed Wade what a pokedex looks like.

"Is it okay if I copy your pokedex Dawn?" Wade asked.

"Sure!" The blunette responded.

Wade pressed a button on his keyboard, allowing a cord to come out of the Kimmunicator. Dawn grabbed the cord and connected it to her pokedex, starting the download.

"This will take a few seconds and don't worry. None of the data will be deleted." Wade said to Dawn.

"OK." Dawn responded.

"I'll tell you guys why Kim is here after we find her." Wade said.

The device made a dinging sound, indicating that the download was completed. The cord automatically went back into the Kimmunicator while Wade was typing.

"Thanks Dawn!" Wade said.

"This will help me understand your world a little easier." He added.

"You do that while we go look for Kim." Dawn said.

"Maybe she's in Jubilife City." Brock said.

"Maybe. Anyway I'm signing out to do some research." Wade said.

"OK!" Ash said.

"Later!" Wade said before the screen turned black.

Suddenly, the group saw 2 hands grabbing Pikachu and Piplup.

"Pukachu!" Ash cried.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" the 3 figures showed up in a Meowth hot air balloon.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman who probably in her mid 20's. She had a red "R" on her chest, sapphire eyes, long purple reddish hair that went down to her back and was curled up a little bit.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man with green eyes, short blue hair that went down to his shoulders and also had an red "R" on his chest.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place.."

"we're Team Rocket..."

".in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!" said a blue Pokemon

"Team Rocket!" The group cried.

The group saw Pikachu and Piplup inside a steel cage that James was holding.

"Give us back our pokemon!" Ash demanded.

"Sorry twerps, but just to show that we are caring, we have a surprise for you!" Meowth smirked.

"Go Seviper!" Jessie called out as she threw a pokeball.

A black snake pokemon with red fangs and yellow spots came out of its pokeball.

"Use Haze!" Jessie ordered.

The snake pokemon opened its mouth, sending a cloud of mist at Ash and his friends. While Team Rocket was hearing Ash and his friends coughing because of the smoke, they laughed evilly.

"Return!" Jessie called out as she returned her pokemon into its pokeball.

"Let's go!" Jessie said as the trio went off.

Suddenly, a metal claw shot out of the bush, grabbing the cage and pulling it into the bush.

"What?" Team Rocket gasped.

"Impossible!" Meowth cried.

"Who's there?" Jessie asked in rage.

"Your cat friend was REAL close to your answer." A girl answered, popping out of the bush.

"Kim Possible?" Team Rocket gasped.

"Bingo! Now for the bonus round!" Kim smirked before launching at the villains.

"Hey!" James cried in pain as he got kicked in the face.

"Ow!" Jessie screamed a few seconds later as she got thrown by a girl her size.

"Want more?" Kim asked.

Jessie and James were too weak to answer after getting beat up.

"You kitty?" Kim asked.

With full of fear, Meowth ran off screaming from the fighter.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jessie and screamed as they followed their feline friend.

* * *

Kim's POV

I turned my head and saw a cloud of mist clearing up. I then saw a group of kids around my height coughing like crazy from the smoke.

"Are you kids alright?" I asked.

"We're fine." A boy with a red hat answered.

"Oh no! Team Rocket's gone!" The black boy cried.

"Pikachu!" The red hat boy cried.

"Piplup!" The blunette cried.

"**Those animals must be these kids' pets!" **My mind said as I ran to get the cage.

"Are these who you are looking for?" I asked as I came out of the bush with the cage.

"Pikachu!" The boy said with joy.

"Piplup!" The girl said with a cheerful voice.

"Wait! How are going to get them out?" The red hat boy asked.

"Allow me." I said as I brought out some lipstick.

"Lipstick?" The group asked all confused.

"Not just lipstick." I said as I made the flavor come out.

"Laser lipstick!" I responded.

The group was amazed by the red color of my gadget as I shot a laser at the roof of the cage, making a square. I grabbed the cut out piece and the animals were now free.

I watched as the kids were hugging and giggling with their pets and I smiled.

"Thank you so much!" The sapphire eyed girl said with a smile.

"No big!" I answered back with a smile.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pokemon?

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Who are you guys?" I asked the kids.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." The boy with the mouse said.

"My name is Dawn and this is Piplup." The sapphire haired girl said.

"AND I'M BROCK!" The other boy cried as he was holding my hand.

"CAN I BE YOUR BOYFRIEND?" He flirted.

"Sorry, but I already have one!" I answered kindly.

"AHHH!" Brock screamed in pain.

I looked up and saw my boyfriend's pet on top of Brock's head and got mixed feelings.

"RUFUS!" I cried with a smile as I grabbed the bald rodent.

"Kim!" Rufus cried as he was in my hands.

"Kim?" Ash asked.

"Are you Kim Possible?" Dawn asked in excitement.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Awesome!" Dawn cried.

"We found Rufus while we were having lunch." Ash said.

"Let me guess, he ate your food?" I replied.

"Kind of." Ash said.

"Sorry." Rufus said.

"And we found your Kimmunicator." Dawn said, showing the device.

"It's not mine. It's my boyfriend's." I responded.

"Oh." Dawn said.

"How did you find us?" Ash asked.

"I was trying to find Rufus til I heard some laughter coming from those robbers " I answered.

"Team Rocket?" Dawn asked.

"Is that what they are called?" I asked.

"Ya." Brock said.

"They have been stealing our pokemon for years." Ash said.

"Pika Pika!" The mouse squeaked angrily.

"Pokemon?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah! We forgot you, Rufus, and your boyfriend aren't from our world!" Ash said while scratching his head.

"Wade can explain to you. Since we have a device called a pokedex that has data of many different pokemon, I let him copy the data from my pokedex." Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn!" I said with a smile.

"No problem!" Dawn responded.

"What's your boyfriend's name Kim?" Brock asked.

"Ron Stoppable." I answered.

"Nice name." Ash responded.

"Where's Ron?" Dawn asked.

"He's probably at the hospital crying for Rufus." I answered.

"Poor Ron." Dawn said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be excited to see Rufus again!" Brock said.

"He sure well!" I replied.

"Uh huh!" Rufus nodded.

"By hospital, don't you mean the pokemon center?" Ash asked.

"I think so." I answered.

"There was a nurse with pink crazy hair." I added.

"NURSE JOY!" Brock screamed.

The tallest in the group ran off towards the city I came from. There was a moment of silence as I saw Ash and Dawn's faces in embarrassment.

"Is he like that every time he hears about girls?" I asked n a weird look.

"Every time." Ash and Dawn nodded.

"Pika." The mouse nodded.

**

* * *

On the road**

Normal POV

Kim, Ash, and Dawn followed the path where Brock ran at their own pace.

"So Kim." Ash called out.

"What is Rufus?" He asked.

"This sounds gross, but Rufus is a Naked Mole Rat." Kim answered.

Ash and Dawn responded by kind of giving freaked out looks.

"Naked?" Ash asked a little creep out.

"No wonder why he's all pink." Dawn replied.

"Ron wanted a pet, but since his Dad is allergic to furry animals, he got Rufus at a store." Kim responded.

"Well that's good." Dawn responded.

"Piplup." The penguin chirped.

"Quick question." Kim said.

"What are those animals you guys are carrying?" She asked.

"Beep beep be-ep"

Kim crossed her arms as she pressed a button on her watch. The screen came on revealing the boy still at his computer monitors.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim responded.

"Those animals that Ash and Dawn are carrying are called pokemon." Wade answered.

"Cool Kimmunicator!" Dawn said as she grab Kim's arm to see the watch.

"Hey Dawn!" Wade said.

Kim moved her arm back to see the monitor.

"Continue Wade." Kim said.

"The pokemon Ash has is a mouse creature called a Pikachu and I hope you haven't touched its cheeks." Wade responded.

"It bites. Right?" Kim asked.

"Electrocutes you pretty bad actually." Wade answered.

"Great." Kim said with a frown.

"And the penguin..."

"Can shoot exploding bubbles." Wade continued.

"Its name is Piplup." He replied.

"How many of these pokemon are there?" Kim asked.

"Over 500 different kinds of them in the world." Wade said.

"You're kidding." Kim said with disbelief.

"I wish I was Kim." Wade said.

"Let's hope Ron's alright." Kim said.

"I have Rufus sleeping in my pocket and we're heading towards the city." She added.

"I'll start working on a device that will teleport you guys back to our dimension." Wade said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said before turning her Kimmunicator off.

Now that Kim found out what kinds of dangerous animals Ash and Dawn were carrying, she had to be careful with them.

**

* * *

Jubilife City: Pokemon Center**

"This is the place." Kim said.

"Yep. It's the Pokemon Center!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

Ash and Dawn went inside and stopped to see the breeder getting stab in the back by his frog pokemon Croagunk. Kim was all confused until Dawn told her that Croagunk drags Brock every time he flirts with a girl.

Ash went to the front desk while the nurse was looking for something below.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Is Ron Stoppable here?"

"Sorry, but Mr. Stoppable is with Dr. D!" The nurse said as she rose up.

Kim gasped and quickly gave Rufus to Dawn as son as she saw the nurse. The nurse was wearing a green suit beneath a nurse's outfit. She had green eyes and long black hair. Ash and his friends immediately gasped when the nurse made her hands burst into green flames.

"HER HAND ARE BURNING!" Dawn screamed.

"Ya, stay away from her." Kim responded.

She ran and yanked Ash by the neck, avoiding the punch.

"Well Kimmie, you're just in time!" The nurse smirked.

"For me to send you back to nursing school Nurse Shego?" Kim smirked while in a fighting position.

"Shego?" Ash and his friends asked.

"For your PAIN medicine!" The nurse cried before launching herself at her.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

What would you guys think if I start a Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon crossover?**


End file.
